


Dog Days Daze

by Princex_N



Series: Autistic!Haikyuu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ableism, Autism, Autistic Kyoutani, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Yahaba is trying to figure out a way to get around the argument without somehow becoming involved in it, but the longer he stands there, the more he feels as if something is wrong. Because the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that Kyoutani really isn't the kind of person to start fights in the middle of populated areas, because Kyoutani is more the type to keep to himself. And the longer Yahaba looks, the more it seems like the man is the one being particularly aggressive, and then Yahaba sighs to himself because the longer he looks, the more he realizes that he's probably going to wind up involved. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days Daze

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uncertain if the use of service dogs for psychiatric/cognitive disabilities is frequent in Japan. Just about everything I found only mentioned "Guide dogs/Mobility Dogs/Hearing Dogs", but I wrote this regardless. But these sorts of things happen all the time in both America and Japan, regardless of the person's disability.  
> Also Kyoutani's dog is a [Soft Coated Wheaten Terrier](http://dgicdplf3pvka.cloudfront.net/images/dogbreeds/large/Soft-Coated-Wheaten-Terrier.jpg). They don't shed and they're known for being good therapy dogs.

The last person that Yahaba is expecting to run into when he goes out for coffee on the weekend is Kyoutani. 

Some of the unexpectedness goes away when he realizes that Kyoutani is arguing with a man in front of the shop that Yahaba frequents. Kyoutani absolutely seems like the kind of person to pick fights with random people in front of random buildings. 

Yahaba is trying to figure out a way to get around the argument without somehow becoming involved in it, but the longer he stands there, the more he feels as if something is wrong. Because the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that Kyoutani really  _isn't_ the kind of person to start fights in the middle of populated areas, because Kyoutani is more the type to keep to himself. And the longer Yahaba looks, the more it seems like the man is the one being particularly aggressive, and then Yahaba sighs to himself because the longer he looks, the more he realizes that he's probably going to wind up involved. 

He's still weighing his options when the man makes a particularly aggressive motion towards Kyoutani's side, and when Yahaba follows the man's finger, he sees a dog. It doesn't particularly surprise Yahaba that Kyoutani has a dog (under different circumstances, the realization might even make him laugh), but what does catch his attention is the bright yellow vest that the dog is wearing. 

Yahaba wonders bitterly to himself why he's always the one that winds up in these sorts of situations, and then he walks over towards the argument and interrupting with a "Kyoutani-kun! What the hell are you doing here?" 

If it's possible, Kyoutani's shoulders raise even further as he turns his head slightly to glare at Yahaba. The man, a worker at the shop Yahaba assumes, looks a mix of relieved and exasperated. "You know him?" He asks, "Maybe you can get it through his skull that we _don't_ allow dogs in the shop. I don't care  _what_ kind of dog it is." 

Kyoutani makes a low noise in his throat, and opens his mouth to say something back, but his eyes glance over Yahaba for a moment, and then he shuts his mouth so quickly that Yahaba can hear his teeth clack together, and grind against each other. Yahaba doesn't really understand what's going on, but he knows enough to recognize the meaning of the dog's vest and he knows that the dog is supposed to be allowed inside the shop. He's almost positive of this. But the man doesn't look like he's going to back down anytime soon, and Yahaba gets the feeling that if they stick around any longer, the guy might call the fucking police. 

Yahaba puts his hands up and tries to defuse some of the tension, "Look, it's fine. You can go back inside, we're leaving. Alright?" He gives Kyoutani a pointedly angry look when the boy starts to protest, and he shuts up, but Yahaba can tell that he's pissed. 

He's a bit pissed off too. 

The man looks skeptically at Kyoutani, who growls at him, but Kyoutani steps back and the man goes back inside, pausing only to point at a sign on the door that reads "No Dogs Allowed". 

Kyoutani whirls on Yahaba the moment the door shuts. 

"What are you doing here?" He demands angrily, stepping protectively in front of his dog as if he thinks Yahaba is going to kick it. Or read its vest. 

"I come here all the time." Yahaba replies easily, "What are you doing picking fights in front of coffee shops?"

Kyoutani bares his teeth, "I'm allowed to take her everywhere. It's the fucking  _law_." 

Yahaba sighs. Kyoutani looks pissed off and dejected as hell, and Yahaba feels sorry for him despite himself. "What were you going to order?" He asks. 

Kyoutani's eyes flicker to his face and away from it. "Why?" he asks, sounding confused. 

"If they won't let you in, then I'll go in and order for you. You sit out here and wait for me. Unless you want to just leave?"

Kyoutani hesitates before mumbling that he wants a hot chocolate, and Yahaba nods and goes inside hurriedly in order to hide the small grin that's slipped out. For whatever reason, he finds the drink adorably out of character.

He orders in a hurry and pointedly doesn't tip the man that Kyoutani had been arguing with. When he gets back outside, he finds Kyoutani sitting at one of the tables. His dog is standing on her hind legs and has her paws planted firmly on Kyoutani's lap. He has his face buried in her fur and his fingers are smoothing their way over her neck in rhythmic measures. Yahaba coughs to alert them to his presence, and Kyoutani straightens up, gently pushing his dog off of his lap so that she can settle on the floor next to his chair. 

Yahaba passes him his cup, waves off Kyoutani's awkward attempt to give him the money for the drink, and asks, "What's her name?"

"Momo." Kyoutani admits, "You can't pet her while she's working." He tacks on, and Yahaba retracts his hand and tries not to feel guilty about the fact that he was going to ask. Yahaba falls silent and Kyoutani's eyes wander back to the front door of the coffee shop, and he scowls. "I come here every Saturday. They usually let me in." 

"Did you recognize the guy that you were talking to today?" Yahaba asks. It takes Kyoutani longer than Yahaba thinks it should to figure out the answer, and he shakes his head, still looking vaguely unsure of himself. "Then he might just be new, and unfamiliar with the rules. I'll come with you next week and we can see if we can find someone who you've spoken to before." 

He then realizes that he's basically just invited himself along, and actually made plans with Kyoutani, and Yahaba is expecting some kind of condescending look, but instead Kyoutani just nods and mumbles his assent. Yahaba tries to hide his surprise, but it doesn't matter because Kyoutani isn't looking at his face anyway. 

Yahaba's gaze wanders down to the dog sitting next to Kyoutani's chair. He knows what those vests are for, and even if he didn't, he can read what the vest says, and he's burning with curiosity. He wants to know _why_ Kyoutani has a service dog, but he knows better than to ask. The last thing he wants is to ruin the tentative beginnings of a decent relationship by pissing Kyoutani off and making him all defensive. So Yahaba keeps his mouth shut and figures that Kyoutani might tell him in the future, as long as he's patient. 

"I always come at noon." Kyoutani says suddenly.

"What?" Yahaba asks, tearing his eyes away from the ridiculously fluffy looking dog and focusing his attention back on Kyoutani.

"You said you'd come with me next week." Kyoutani growls, looking flustered, "I always come here at noon." 

Yahaba blinks and then remembers what he'd said a moment ago. "Alright." He says, smiling. "It's a date." 

As Yahaba registers what he's just said, and feels his face turn hot, he finds himself ridiculously grateful that Kyoutani's eyes never quite find his. He shifts his gaze away from the blush that's making red splotches on Kyoutani's face and onto Momo, who is still laying on the floor. 

Yahaba swears to god that she grins at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kyoutani has difficulty determining if he's seen the worker before because he doesn't look people in the face and he's a bit face blind.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
